Snow White Queen
by Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi
Summary: All across the Elemental Nations, there is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen. Up for Adoption/Abandoned.
1. Prologue

Snow White Queen

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: All across the Elemental Nations. There is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen.

A/N. Okay!! I know that a couple of you may already know of my other story, Miles to go… and you are also wondering why I haven't updated it in like forever. Well, all I can say is that I procrastinated on my homework, and I had to finish it all, and then study non-stop for finals. Well, in between all of that, I managed to get ch. 3 of Miles to go…. Done, but the bad part is that it is on the computer at school. Which got deleted during summer. Meaning I have to re-type it. So in the meantime, I have another story that decided to wiggle its way into my head while I was dreaming!!! ^^;; I know, pathetic…… oh well!! Sorry for my rambling!!!! Onto the story!!!

The sun was now rising over the large village of Konohagakure no Sato(1). As all of the little stands were opening, the two gate guards of the day were on their way to said gates to open them for the day. The guards were Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji. It had been 8 years since they had last seen their friend, Uzumaki Naruto, who had been separated from his Sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, 5 years previous, when they had been on their way back to the village after a three year training trip. When Jiraiya made it to the village, only to tell the Godaime that he and Naruto had been separated, and Naruto could not be found.

Since then, anytime one of his friends left the village for a mission, they would search for both Naruto and Sasuke.

At the moment however, most of his friends were in the village, mostly _because _of the fact that they wanted to search for Naruto. All of them were quickly becoming known throughout the village as some of the most powerful Shinobi. Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata were the best Medic-nins, second only to Tsunade herself. Yamanaka Ino was making herself known as the New Head of the Interrogation unit In the ANBU(2), taking over and letting the old head, Morino Ibiki, retire. Higurashi Tenten was the Weapon mistress of Konoha. She was even known for starting to collect the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. Rock Lee was quickly mastering all types of Taijutsu that did not need Chakra, and was also easily on his way to surpassing his Sensei, Maito Gai. Neji was in ANBU, but he took weekends off, and worked as a Jounin. Nara Shikamaru was a Jounin as well, but most of the time, he worked at the Ninja Academy. Akamichi Chouji worked as a Jounin, but he also helped with the developing and identifying of new poisons and their antidotes. Aburame Shino was a Jounin and was getting ready to take over as Clan Head. Inuzuka Kiba was a Jounin and also getting ready to take the reigns of the clan from his Mother. Hinata was helping her younger sister with the ruling of the Hyuuga Clan, by being her advisor. She and Hanabi had fought over the title a few years ago, with Hinata being the winner, but stating that she wished for Hanabi to be the head of the clan. Her reasons are still unknown to all as to why she chose that.

As Sakura and Neji made their way to the gates, Sakura could not help but to contemplate all of this. She constantly wondered when Naruto or maybe even Sasuke would return to their home. Every night she hoped and prayed that they would return, so that she could have her brothers back. What she didn't know, was the fact that her wishes were about to be granted…….

________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the gates, Neji signaled to the Gate Openers(3) that they were there and ready to open the gates. What greeted them when they were open was something that they never thought that they would ever see.

There was Uchiha Sasuke, hog tied complete with apple stuck in his mouth, and unconscious in front of the gates.

A/N ok, I know that this chapter is really short, but I should have the next chapter up in a few more days. I appreciate all of you who have read this, and I hope you enjoy it!! (well, what little there is of it…….) if you have been having troubles accessing this story, well, so have I and it is bloody annoying. Anyway, thank you again! If you have ANY questions just send me a message, ok? Later!!

This is a translation thingy for those of you who do not understand/know these words/phrases.

1) Village Hidden in the Leaves

2) short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

3) in my story Konoha's gates will close at night, and when the chuunin/Jounin guards show up in the morning these random people open the gates to travelers and clients. Also! In emergencies the returning ninja from higher class missions have their own secret passageway into the village. The genin cells, however have to wait for the gates to open, like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 1: Reappearances and Explaining

Snow White Queen

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: All across the Elemental Nations. There is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen.

Chapter 1: Reappearances and Explaining.

The Gate Openers, Sakura and Neji stared.

And blinked.

Only one thought ran through the minds of those present to witness this extraordinary sight. Sakura voiced this very thought out loud.

"What the _hell?!?!_"

A soft giggle, alerted them to a person standing a few feet from the AWOL Uchiha. Everyone's already large eyes only got larger, for there, standing next to a horse-sized fox, was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had clearly changed in the time he was away. He was distinctly more feminine looking. His hair was as golden as before, and was also longer than before. It now reached past his lower back and was straight. His blue eyes, the color of blue that never stayed the same, as Sakura recalled from their Genin days. It had always changed depending on his mood. Apart from the fact that they were blue, they were also slitted, just like that of the large fox next to him. As he smiled softly, they all noticed the fangs that were barely poking over his lower lip. His whisker marks were also bolder looking.

Sakura let her eyes travel the form of her other wayward team-mate. Gone was the orange he had been known for, as well as the jumpsuit. Now, he wore a silk kimono that looked like it belonged on some wealthy noble. It looked similar to the very outfits that the fire Daimyo wore. It was a pure white with ice blue swirls and silver snowflakes adorning it. The obi was a beautiful blue that seemed to change colors and shades of blue as the sun hit it at different angles, much like his eyes. Sakura also took notice of the fact that Naruto had claws instead of nails now, and they looked very sharp. Looking down at his feet to see if they were the same, she blinked in surprise as she saw the delicate silver Chinese silk slippers with blue snowflakes on them to match the kimono. They were something that were usually worn by the Noble women.

As she finished with her assessment of her long lost brother-like figure, she took a tentative step towards him.

"N-Naruto? Is that actually you?" Neji had also broken out of his own assessment of the blonde and had spoken up.

Naruto giggled softly again, before replying.

"Of course it is me. Who did you expect would bring back that wayward asshole?" His voice reminded them of something cool and calm, completely different from his days as a genin.

Neji smiled softly as well, and Sakura just shook her head at his antics.

'_Same as ever sometimes.'_

"Well, seeing as we now have a missing-nin and a previously thought kidnapped nin at the gates, it looks like we'll have to call replacements for us so that we can take the both of you to the Hokage Tower. It'll only take a second." Sakura said. She signaled to one of the nearby ANBU that new gate guards would be needed to replace the ones on duty currently.

After a couple of moments the replacements landed next to Sakura. They were both chuunin, and were also out of breath. As they caught their breath, they stood up straight, and looked directly at the tied up Uchiha and the giant fox, and lastly, Naruto.

"Naruto-nii!!" was shouted, voice thick with surprise.

The chuunin were Konohamaru, and the younger sister of Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Naruto's smile got a little bigger, and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Konohamaru!! Its so good to see you after so long! I've missed you!" the sentence was spoken softly, and his voice was sweet and flowing, like cold water on a hot summer day, such a stark difference from his obnoxious and loud voice as a genin. His voice seemed to invade your senses and calm you, relax you.

Sakura cut in before a reunion could begin.

"Konohamaru-kun, Hanabi-san, please guard the Gates while Neji-kun and I take Naruto to Hokage Tower. We shall be back as soon as possible. Neji, would you grab the nuke-nin please?"

As Neji made to step forward and do just that, Naruto stopped him.

"that is not necessary, Sakura-san, Neji-kun. I shall carry him."

With that, he climbed onto the back of the horse-sized fox, motioned for it to rise, and then for it to grab the Uchiha. As Sasuke reached the point of height where Naruto could grab him, he did so. However, what surprised the others was the fact that he had only used one hand, and acted as if the body weighed nothing. Though they did not show it, both Sakura and Neji were slightly unnerved by this show of strength. Eight years ago, Naruto would not have been able to do that for all the strength he possessed.

As they made their way through town, villagers and Shinobi alike stopped what they were doing to look at the most astonishing sight, with more than one Shinobi running into some solid object in pure surprise and astonishment. The Kyuubi Jinchurriki was back, looking much more different than when he was known as the town's most accomplished and elusive prankster, riding a giant, horse-sized fox, and carrying the missing Uchiha Sasuke by the rope that held him. That was also quite the astonishing scene, the last Uchiha, hog-tied with an apple stuck in his mouth and unconscious.

As they proceeded down the road, every once in a while a child, and even their friends would walk behind the fox trying to catch one of the four tails. Naruto would giggle at the sight, and ignored the whispers that followed them. A few brave villagers looked like they would start a riot, but a swift glare from Neji, and a menacing and ominous crack from Sakura's knuckles had them paling and hastily moving to a location far, _far, _away from the two scary looking Jounin.

If Naruto noticed any of this he did not show it, rather, he just continued to giggle at the antics of the children.

Finally, though they made to Hokage Tower. As Sakura and Neji waited for Naruto to get down, they watched, fascinated, as the fox slowly shrank in size until Naruto only had to stand to get off, his feet gently brushing the ground with enough grace so as to not dirty his slippers, which would ruin them. The fox continued to shrink, until it was the size of a normal fox kit, where it then jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder, and then proceeded to curl up with a couple of it's tails curling around his neck to make sure it would not fall.

* * *

As they made their way to the Hokage's office, Naruto garnered many looks, and The still tied up Uchiha received just as many, if not more, looks. When they where about halfway to the office, a muffled groan was heard, and Neji and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke slowly awakening. After he blinked a couple of times to orient himself he suddenly realized his current, ahem, _predicament._ As his memories came flooding back, his struggles increased as he tried to get out of his bindings.

But, alas, it was not to be, as Naruto dropped him on the ground and stepped on his back, and because of the way he was tied up, his wrists as well.

_Crack!!!_

All activity in the area ceased as all people turned to look at the disturbance. Sasuke had quit struggling as his wrists were snapped and let out a pain-filled groan that was muffled by the apple in his mouth. He bit down on the apple, and spit it out so that his mouth was free.

"Naruto, I think you should step off of the Uchiha's wrists before you damage them further."

Naruto's now completely emotionless and expressionless face turned to Neji, who regretted saying anything for a moment, as in that second the Blond had looked creepy and intimidating. Very creepy, and Very intimidating.

Slowly Naruto lifted his slipper clad foot from the Uchiha's back, who then sighed in relief from the pressure on his wrists disappearing. Then the blonde spoke.

"I will say this, and only _once. _You will _not _struggle in any way, shape, or form. _Is that understood Uchiha?_" Naruto's voice was colder than any ice, and promised pain if he was to be disobeyed.

Sasuke just gritted his teeth and nodded his head once. He had to keep in his scream of agony as the blonde picked him up by the ropes again and they headed on their way.

* * *

As they finally reached the office of the Hokage, Naruto noticed that Shizune was absent from the desk, and a chuunin was sitting there in her stead. Sakura, seeing the slightly puzzled look on his face, told him that Shizune had been sick with the flu the other day and the chuunin was just her replacement until she got better. Naruto nodded his head once in understanding.

As Sakura talked to the chuunin, Neji looked at the Uchiha. He nearly laughed, as the hog-tied nin looked like he would whimper in pain any second now because of the way he was being carried. Sakura walked back over to where they were, and said that Tsunade was just doing Paperwork, and that they could proceed to see her.

As They walked in, Tsunade looked up from her work, and dropped her ink brush in shock, for there stood the child she thought of as a surrogate son, Uzumaki Naruto.

End Chapter.

* * *

A/N. okay, I KNOW that those of you who read my stories are pissed at me for not updating in months….. But I couldn't help it!! I've been having some family issues and they piled on my homework and school has recently got really hectic, and then I realized that I'm running out of time to start making my dress for my Christmas dance…… and one thing led to another, and I lost track of EVERYTHING!! So here I am finally starting to post chapters…. Anyway, once everything gets settled, I should be able to start posting once a month. If not there should be a note on my author profile about why I havent posted. I hope you liked the chapter, and I welcome any and all feedback!! Be warned however: any useless flames will be used to burn the person at my school that has pissed me off!! And Happy Thanksgivings people!!


	3. Chapter 2: Explaining part II

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciated it!! The first five reviews for this chapter were: Tarl Zaralka, clippit, geetac, , and my little sister, kelsiecream29. You guys all get cookies and plushies of Sasuke hog-tied complete with a little apple in his mouth!!! ^^

**Tarl Zaralka: **He's really effeminate, and I'm not really sure if the story is going to be yaoi or not, but most likely, it will. The paring however is still an unknown, but I can tell you that it will NOT be SasuNaru (while I love this pairing, I also like(Love) rare parings that you search for for hours just to find a decent one) . I hope that answers your question!!

**Clippit: **thanks!! In all honesty here, I was bitten by a plot dust bunny when I was asleep, cuz my room is infested with them, and I got this story from a dream. -.-;; But don't worry!!!

**NIGHTCAT11: ***blushes* thank you very much!! I would make the chapters longer, but I am very busy with school right now, and I can only write in my free time, but as the story progresses the chapters should get longer!! And I appreciate the fact that you don't flame someone because their story might be yaoi/slash. If my story does become a yaoi story, then I can assure you that it will not be graphic!! Thank you again for your review!!

* * *

Snow White Queen

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: All across the Elemental Nations. There is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen.

Chapter 2: Reappearances and Explaining part II

After a few seconds, Tsunade shook off the shock of seeing him, and immediately got up. She walked to him and gathered him in a hug, and squeezed. Naruto dropped Sasuke to hug her pack, and as he hit the floor, he jostled his wrists, and he whimpered in pain. Everyone ignored him.

After a minute Tsunade let go, and stepped back behind her desk and sat down. She eyed him, taking in his effeminate looks, and new attire, and lastly, the fox that was curled on his shoulder, but had moved onto his head when she had given him the hug.

"So, would you mind explaining what the hell happened to you five years ago?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sighed. He looked contemplative before nodding. "Alright, I'll explain, but I'm not explaining it more than once. Would you please summon the others in my age group? And don't forget the senseis, Jiraiya-san, and Iruka if you can manage it."

They all blinked at the lack of a nickname for the perverted Sannin. They all thought, that maybe, just maybe, he had changed in more ways than one. Whether they were good or bad had yet to be determined….

* * *

_Elsewhere_

What had once been teams 8 and 10 of the rookie genin teams were gathering together at the BBQ Bar, for the monthly get-together that they held so that they may catch up to what everyone else was doing. Tenten and Rock Lee had said that they would try to show, but were not sure if they would be able to, and Sakura and Neji had gate guard duty.

As they all sat down at a table they had reserved, they greeted one another, ordered and relaxed. Ino was the first to speak.

"So what's been happening? You guys all seem tired…."

"Well, Hanabi-Chan has been dealing with the Elder Council lately, because she has expressed her wish for the clan to either abolish the Caged bird seal, or create a new one for the entire clan to have, and to also abolish the whole, Main house and Branch house division thing." replied Hinata with a sigh. Over the years she had lost her crush for Naruto and had also, with the help from the other teams, gained confidence in herself.

All the others blinked for a second, before Kiba barked out laughter.

"It's about goddamned time someone did that!" he explained when the others looked at him. He then sighed. "I'm havin' some troubles of my own. Since Hana-neechan decided she didn't want to take over the clan so that she could stay a vet, things have started to go downhill for us. A lot of the older members of the clan really don't like me cuz' I'm a friend and supporter of the so-called demon-child, and it fuckin' pisses me off." Everyone's faces darkened at the mention of the attitude against Naruto. "Not to mention the fact that the fox population has been rising lately, and most of the members of the clan are just itchin' to kill 'em all! No matter the fact that they're just innocent foxes that haven't done shit to us!!"

The others nodded in agreement. When they had either made Jounin, or become the head of their respective clans, they had been told the S-classed secret involving Naruto and the Kyuubi the night it had attacked Konoha. None of the people that had really known Naruto changed their opinions of him, except that he had earned a lot of respect from them due to the fact that he held the strongest of all Bijuu in his stomach, and had done so since birth. The same, however, could not be said for the village. In fact, their respect for the villagers had decreased quite a bit.

Ino frowned, before starting on her share of what was to be shared.

"I've been hearing strange rumors lately from visiting Shinobi, and even some samurai that have been passing through." The others looked at her, telling with their curious expressions to continue. "Well, I don't know whether to believe them or not…. But they've been saying that a little while back, maybe a week or so, I dunno, about some disturbance in Rice Country, you know, where its been confirmed that Otogakure no Sato is? Yeah, they were sayin' that there wasn't a village there anymore!!! And that some of the villagers from the surrounding civilian villages, said that a bunch of Sound ninja, and the villagers were seen fleeing from where Oto was said to be located!! " at this, the others looked surprised, and were very curious about were this was headed to. "Some of the Shinobi even said that they went to check it out, but they said, _they couldn't even find any hint that there had ever been a village of Shinobi there!!!_" the others were completely floored by this. Ino, however, just continued. "And you guys remember that rumor from, like, six months ago? The one about this guy that was our age that like, controlled water and all its sub elements(1)?" they nodded. "Well, it turns out, that some of the Shinobi did a little digging there, and I mean literally, they were digging looking for remains, or ruins of some sort or something, but all they found, about 12 feet under all the dirt for about a whole 3 kilometers in a circle, was a patch of ice, _that was so thick, and chakra enhanced, that they couldn't even scratch it."_ Kiba, who had been taking a drink of water, choked on what he was swallowing, and ended up spitting it out, almost hitting Ino, who was sitting across from him. They were all staring wide-eyed at her.

"Holy, fuckin' shit man!! Are you friggin' serious??!!" he exploded after he was done coughing and could talk. However, before anyone else could say anything, an ANBU, with a mask with the shape and design of an exotic bird, approached them.

"Hokage-sama has sent me to tell you that your presence is required in her office for a matter of utmost importance." And with his message delivered, he disappeared.

Ino blinked. "Well, I wonder if this has anything to do with what we were just discussing…" she murmured. "Oh well, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up. I have to talk to our waitress." with that, the others got up and headed to the Hokage's office, and Ino went to tell their waitress that they had been called to the Hokage's office and weren't likely to come back, but she would still pay for the inconvenience. After that, she caught up with the others and they all entered Hokage Tower, and met up with Lee, Tenten, and Iruka-sensei before they all got to the Hokage's office.

* * *

When they entered, the first thing they saw, was a girl in a white kimono, with blue swirls and snowflakes on it, with a white, four-tailed fox on her head. Then she turned around.

…

The group of Shinobi and Kunoichi gave off a collective blink.

…

"Naruto?! Is that _you??!!" _Kiba burst out. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked.

"Why, yes, Kiba. It _is _me. Would you like a cookie for your _brilliant_ deduction?" Oh, how he just loved to mess with their heads. They were shocked for a second. Then they started sniggering.

"What the _fuck_ man?! You look like a total _girl!! _And you're wearing a freakin' _kimono!! _and are those _silk-freakin-slippers??!!"_ Kiba started laughing. "Dude, you're turning into a _pansy!!_"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned cold. Very cold.

Kiba stopped laughing, when he felt a shiver run down his spine. When he noticed that the others were giving him looks of either pity(from the guys) or pure fury(from the girls) he gave a weak chuckle. Then he turned back to Naruto. And almost pissed his pants.

Naruto's face was shadowed by his hair, and his head was bowed. The fox that was on his head suddenly squeaked, then jumped off of its perch and flew straight into the arms of Sakura, where it preceded to huddle away from the cold, unforgiving aura that was surrounding its master. Naruto then started to chuckle. It was a terrifying thing to hear, for the evil aura surrounding him made it seem evil. He looked up with a very Vulpine like grin on his face.

"So you think I'm a pansy huh? Do you, Kiba?" he asked. Kiba didn't want to answer, but felt compelled to, for there was a glint in those eyes that promised excruciating pain. So he answered with a nervous chuckle. "Ehehehe, I was just joking man! No harm meant! I swear!"

"Are you sure about that Kiba-kun?"

"Y-yeah, totally!"

Naruto's expression didn't change. Then, suddenly, he pulled his hand back, and two senbon appeared out of no-where and into his hand. Before anyone realized what had happened, he let them fly, and they hit their mark. Kiba went down faster than a two ton rock, and was on the ground curled in the fetal position and whimpering. He was feeling pain and a lot of it.

When they all realized what had taken place in under 10 seconds, they all winced. That obviously had to hurt. The guys especially were sympathetic to the dog lover.

Once everything was calm again, (Tsunade had snickered while she healed poor Kiba, who now had an even larger, yet still healthy, fear of all things pointy if they were anywhere near his family jewels.) they had all relaxed against either the wall, or various pieces of furniture.

"So, why have we been called here?" asked Chouji. The others all looked to Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "Your questions will be answered once the rest of the people I called get here."

"Others? Who else did you call for?" questioned Tenten.

As if to answer her question, there was a leaf shunshin and an Anbu appeared, holding Kakashi by the ear. At the same time the door was opened and Kurenai and Asuma walked in. and behind Tsunade's desk one of the windows was opened, and Jiraiya sat on the windowsill.

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU. "Thank you Tenzo, for bringing him in."

The ANBU nodded and left the room. She then turned to Naruto, and motioned for him to start. He did so with heavy sigh, looking weary.

"It first happened when Jiraiya and I were on our way back to the village. We were confronted by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki."

End Chapter.

A/N Ok, now I know you all are ready to kill me, but I have an excuse!!! Its not a good one, but its better than nothing!!!! Now, I was doing bad at school, and I mean _bad._ I had 8 classes, two of which were gym, and a study hall. Of those 8 classes, I was passing gym, study hall, and English. I was failing my five other classes. So, when my mom found out, she took away all of my privelages, no computer, no video games, no tv…… I'm sure you get it. So then, I had to transfer to a different school. I got my grade back to a respectable level, and I got my privileges back!!! My computer time was restricted though… TT _ TT but I managed to get this typed up!!! However, I had to split ch. 2 into 2 different chapters, so to apologize for the long wait, it's a double update!!! Now, since today is the 18 of April, chapter 4 should be updated on the 16 of May, ok? Im gunna try to stick to my plan of once a month updates. Plz enjoy the next chapter!!

Translation thingy, and special explanation notes!!!!

1) water and it's sub-elements; what I mean is stuff like ice, snow, frost, or anything else like that!!


	4. Chapter 3: Explaining part III

Snow White Queen

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: All across the Elemental Nations. There is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen.

Warning: just some coarse language, or cursing if you prefer, but whatever. Um, also a teensy bit of gore I think….

Chapter 3: Reappearances and Explaining part III

"It first happened when Jiraiya and I were on our way back to the village. We were confronted by Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki."

~~Fear the almighty FLASHBACK-NO-JUTSU!!!~~

_Itachi and Kisame stood in front of them, blocking their path to the village. _

"_Shit. Naruto, I want you to do your best to get away, and get to the village. Once you get there, send for an ANBU squad, ok?" Jiraiya was preparing hand-seals as he talked._

"_Yeah, I got it. I don't think I'll be able to though, Ero-sennin."_

_With that said, Naruto took off into the surrounding forest, hoping to avoid the Akatsuki members._

_Itachi darted after him, and Kisame engaged Jiraiya into a fight before he could prevent the Uchiha's pursuit of the Jinchurriki._

_Bursting into a clearing, Naruto was slammed into a tree by the force from which he was thrown. Before he could catch the breath that was knocked out of him, kunai flew from the direction he had come from, and pinned him to the tree. Looking up once he caught his breath, he stared right into the face of his captor, Uchiha Itachi. Realizing too late what would happen once he did, his eyes widened._

_Suddenly, the sky turned red with black clouds, and everything else seemed to turn into an inverted color of black and red. _

_Standing before him was Itachi. Naruto snarled at him._

"_What do you want?!" he demanded of the nuke nin. Itachi peered at him before responding._

"_I wish to talk, nothing more and nothing less." Naruto frowned before sighing. The Kyuubi had warned him to be wary of all Uchihas the last time they spoke, but she had also told him to listen to the elder of the two brothers should he ever try to talk to him. The fox had also told him the Itachi didn't really mean him harm, that he was just acting a role for something greater that was currently in place. He decided to heed her advice. He sat down and looked towards Itachi._

"_You wish to talk to me? Well, considering we are in your Tsukuyomi technique, than I hazard a guess that we have plenty of time to do so, so talk."_

_Itachi seemed wary that he had complied so easily, but none the less he also sat down to get comfortable so that he could start his tale._

"_First of all, what do you know of The Uchiha Massacre?"_

_Naruto pondered this for a moment._

"_Not much, just what I've been told by various people. I do know that you seemingly 'cracked' and just up and killed your whole clan for no other reason than to 'test your capacity'. However, I think that some of that is just a plain ol' barrel o' crap."_

_Itachi seemed to be almost amused by his answer but at the same time, he also looked astounded._

"_And what, pray tell, caused you to think that?" Naruto snorted._

"_Too many inconsistencies. First of all, I am a _little_ smarter than what I portray. The first inconsistency is that you left your little brother alive. If you had truly cracked, than you wouldn't have left a single survivor left, no matter what. Second, you were a prodigy, and praised a genius of all geniuses. You experienced war at an early age, became a Shinobi at a still early age, and surpassed every other ninja in the village before being made the youngest ANBU Captain EVER. Yes, you were stressed as all hell I'm sure, but not quite enough to just completely crack. Not like that anyway. Third, you were a slightly emotionless person, and yet you were a caring and loving brother. You may have been powerful, but while power corrupts, you had an anchor to the real world. You had something to hold onto when the missions seemed to be too much. You loved your otouto more than yourself. If asked I'm sure that you would kill on command for your little brother, especially _if it was to save him."

_To put things plainly, Itachi was shocked. Naruto had said that he wasn't as dumb as he portrayed, but Itachi would wager that Naruto was actually just a hidden genius. His eyes narrowed._

"_You seem to have certainly thought this out before hand, and quite thoroughly as well. May I ask why?"_

"_You just did, but yes you may. The reason why is because I need to understand my enemy if I wish to defeat him. I need to know his past, his present, and how he will act in the future based off of previous patterns in behavior, actions or even thoughts. I know all of that about you, but I also know that you have an insatiable love for pocky, and yet you do not like most sweets, or chocolates. You despise ice cream, but you enjoy Mochi on a hot summer day. You disagree with large-scale conflicts, like war, but you are a violent person when defending something, or someone, you are passionate about."_

_Itachi was further shocked. No one knew that about him except maybe Kisame, and even he didn't know all of it._

"_How-"_

"_Because I did my research. I asked people outside of the clan that may have known you, or had observed you before the massacre. I asked Tsunade and Jiraiya of your habits and mannerisms. I know that you hate being injured, but you would enjoy going to the hospital to visit friends , or teammates rather, if only because the white paint and smell of antiseptics made you feel clean, clean of the blood on your hands from being in ANBU. I know that you always passed the bi-monthly mental examinations and evaluations that all ANBU have to take. You never showed the signs of cracking, or snapping under the strain. I know that you enjoy reading a good novel, but you tend to go towards the romance genre and you stay away from the more gory and thrill inducing adventure novels, but you don't object to reading a milder one every once in a while. I also know that you do not approve of perverts, and absolutely despise the Icha Icha novels, if only because of how the research for them was conducted." Naruto smirked as he just sat there, dumbfounded. No one knew of his love for reading or his hate of perverts. His brow furrowed. How did this child know of all of this? He shouldn't have known any of this unless he had almost religiously….. observed…. him….. his eyes widened._

"_You would observe me as a child?" he asked. Naruto stopped smirking and nodded._

"_When I was a child in the academy, I would always run off, ditching class, and I would observe all of the shinobi. You would be amazed at the amount of blackmail I have on almost all of the shinobi in Konoha. I would observe you the most though. You were always being praised and I wanted to see why. I would follow you like a shadow from the distance. You must have partially sensed me because the longer I observed you the more paranoid you would act. I particularly enjoyed watching you train. I learned plenty of little tricks that I would use when pulling pranks. But enough of that, do you understand now?"_

_Itachi nodded, he really did understand. He warily looked at Naruto. If he knew all of that, than what else did he know? He sighed, he was kind of glad he only wanted to talk and not fight. That would have probably been disastrous. _

"_Anyway, the main reason I wanted to talk was regarding my status. I was acting upon orders from the council of Elders to kill the Uchiha clan. They were planning a coup against the Hokage, and the elders decided that they needed to be eliminated before they could become a real threat to Konoha. The original plan was for me to kill them, but at the same time have a shadow clone pick up my brother from the academy and go grocery shopping on the pretense of our mother needing some things for dinner and to delay our return to the compound as soon as possible. However, a couple of days before the plan was to be executed, I was approached by Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan, and who was supposed to be dead. He offered me a position in the Akatsuki. When he told me the plans of the Akatsuki to capture and extract all of the Bijuu to create a weapon of Mass Destruction in order to rule the Hidden Continents, I knew I had to somehow stop him. I decided to follow him and be a spy for Konoha in the Akatsuki, but I had to leave the village to do so. I approached the elders with my idea and they agreed. I was to kill the clan, and leave my brother to discover me killing them just as I was almost done. I would then proceed to lie to my brother as to why I was doing it. Then I was to incapacitate him and leave the village with Madara and join the Akatsuki."_

_He paused to let Naruto soak all of this in, before he nodded to Itachi so that he could continue. _

"_I am here to tell you specifically a way for you to escape the extraction of the Kyuubi should the Akatsuki ever get a hold of you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened before focusing completely on him. He nodded his approval._

"_You must merge with the demon and absorb all of its power. You may turn half or even full demon in the process, but the Akatsuki would not be able to capture you if you had all of its power at your disposal. I am not sure exactly how you could do that, but I would suggest that you do. You will need to converse with your demon and come to an agreement, but if you do, than you will be completely free from the grasp of the Akatsuki. This is all for the best interests of you and the village. I hope for you to protect it well."_

_Naruto nodded and agreed to try it. _

"_We will need to fight and you must injure me enough that it would not seem odd if I were to flee from the fight as a tactical retreat." He nodded. _

"_And, one last thing Naruto." A questioning look. "Please knock some sense into my foolish little brother. You should also tell him the truth about the massacre as well. I fear that I will not be able to as Madara is getting suspicious of me and I might die before I get the chance to tell him myself. I would appreciate it."_

_He smiled faintly before agreeing to do so._

_After a few Rasengans and brief but dangerous exposure to the Kyuubi's chakra, Itachi pulled a tactical retreat, dragging an exhausted Kisame from his fight with Jiraiya. As the exhausted Akatsuki members left, Jiraiya blacked out from chakra depletion._

_In the clearing where Naruto fought Itachi, nothing was there except for the remains of a battle scene. _

~~ FLASHBACK NO JUTSU – KAI!!~~

In Tsunade's office was silence as shock filled the air. A few of the people had expected something else, certainly not this.

"It's a lie."

The rage filled voice broke the silence first, and everyone looked at the youngest Uchiha. Naruto sneered at him.

"Think what you like, scum, but the truth can easily be revealed through a simple question. Now be silent." Everyone was stunned at the pure venom in Naruto's previously melodic voice. He turned to the Hokage, who sighed before speaking.

"It's true; the documents that record the mission are in the Hokage's personal library. It wasn't available in the public mission archives because it was classed above an SS- something that doesn't happen often in the least bit. All Hokages are told of previous missions assigned that are above the SS level as soon as they are appointed. I read the document myse-"

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!! YOU HAVE TO BE!!!" Sasuke yelled. He would not be told that everything he had gone through was useless because of a lie.

Naruto swiftly turned away from the rest of the room and swiftly kicked him in the ribs.

_**Crack!!!**_

"I told you to be silent, did I not? If so much as squeak with out having previous permission to speak, than I will silence you myself!!! Is that understood?"

Sasuke did not say anything, just tried to take some of the weight off of the broken ribs, so that they would not puncture his lungs.

Naruto did not take kindly to being ignored. He swiftly cut the bonds on him and grabbed him by the hair and raised him so that he was standing and looking him in the eye. The others noticed that Naruto's eye color had changed to that of a deep amethyst.

"I said, _Is that understood???_" he growled. The Uchiha wheezed, trying to catch his breath from the kick. He nodded, and Naruto tossed him to Sakura. The little fox in her arms jumped onto her head as she caught Sasuke. Naruto turned away from them.

"Please heal his broken ribs, and wrists. It would be useless if he were to die because of a punctured lung. Itachi would not be happy with me if he were to die." Sakura nodded, and did as she was told. Almost everyone's eyebrows were raised in astonishment at the brutality he had shown. Only Neji and Sakura did not seem surprised.

After things had calmed down again, Kakashi voiced an important question.

"So what happened after that?" Naruto sighed.

"With the help of Kyuubi-Hime I-"

"Wait, Kyuubi-Hime??? Do you mean that Kyuubi was a _girl???"_ Not so surprisingly, it was Kiba who had interrupted him. Naruto turned a fierce glare on him, and growled.

"Yes, Kiba, the most feared and powerful Bijuu on the face of the planet at this current point in time was a _female._ If you have a problem with that, than kindly shove it up your ass and _shut the fuck up."_ Kiba paled and nodded. Some of the people in the room smirked or snickered while the rest just raised their eyebrows in shock.

'_Some things really don't change…' _was the collective thought.

"Anyway, as I was saying," another fierce glare thrown at Kiba. "With the help of Kyuubi-Hime, I found a spot that was very isolated. It was hard to find somewhere that wasn't close to Konoha, or in any conflicting territories, or in the enemy's territory. Eventually we found such a spot. Once there, Kyuubi-Hime pulled me into my mindscape. She explained her reasons for attacking Konoha, as well as how to start the merging process." He stopped here, before he could get interrupted again, as he took notice of the furrowed brows around the room.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and a new ink brush before writing something on it. Once done she turned to Naruto.

"What was her reason, as close to verbatim as possible."

"She said that she had been out hunting for food for her kit, when she was suddenly summoned into our world. Her summoner was, in her own words, 'a devil with red eyes and black tomoe in them'. She also told me that she later found out that he was our own Uchiha Madara. He put her in a genjutsu that induced rage and bloodlust. She was then sent off to attack Konoha, with no control over herself. She told me to tell you that she humbly apologizes for her actions, and all of the deaths that she had caused."(1)

Tsunade hmmed as she wrote all of this down. Once done, she sealed it away and stored it away into her desk.

"You mentioned him earlier, from your encounter with Itachi. Who is this Uchiha Madara?" Naruto scowled darkly at the mention of the man.

"That is something that we will discuss at a later date with the Elders and the Council." Tsunade accepted that for now. She nodded for him to continue with his explanations.

"Once the process was done, I passed out. The process had been _extremely_ painful, and the strain of merging with the Kyuubi, having my skeletal structure reconstructed, and my muscles liquefied, evaporated, and then replaced caused me to be placed in a very short, and temporary healing coma."

The occupants of the office all grimaced at his description of the merging.

"I woke up, still in the clearing. Due to the merging, Kyuubi-hime's mental presence had a link connecting to my own consciousness. She told me where to go next. For about a year and a half she trained me." He stopped here. He knew that there would be questions on what he had been trained in. He raised a hand when he saw Jiraiya open his mouth to question him.

"I was trained in everything, even going so far as to go back over the basics. As I had taught myself how to read and write, I was not very good at either. (2) She re-taught me how to do both. I re-learnt everything from mathematics to history, and manners, mannerisms, and all types of etiquette. Once we were done with that, we moved on to things like chakra control." Naruto shuddered then.

"Kyuubi-hime made me do all sorts of chakra control exercises. I learnt how to walk up a waterfall, how to condense mist into a cloud that would carry me, and how to balance on a 700 foot tall spike of very hard, condensed rock, just to name a few. In the end though, it was worth it." Here, he gave a small smile. The others all had their eyebrows raised at the type of training he must have been put through.

"After that, I found out what my elemental affinities are. She said she wasn't surprised that I had a Wind affinity. She was surprised, however, that I had a second affinity. I also had an affinity to water. She was overjoyed that I had two affinities. After that though, she made me learn new chakra control exercises that corresponded with my affinities. I had to do things like cut leaves with wind based chakra, and I steadily progressed until eventually I could cut things like mountains and waterfalls, just by using wind based chakra. For my water affinity there wasn't much for me to do. I could already walk on water, walk up waterfalls, and use mist as a form of transportation. Then, she got an idea that came from some story she had heard. I don't know the story, but apparently some guy could part a river so that thousands of people could safely cross to the other side without a boat. So, she decided to have me do the same thing. It took me a month, but eventually I could do it." He sighed and sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk, legs crossed.

"After that we started on the basic jutsu. I can now do a normal Bunshin jutsu because of all the work I did on my chakra control. We moved to Genjutsu, which used to be my worst disadvantage. She said that they would be easier to do now that we had merged, and she was right. I now have a healthy repertoire of genjutsu all ranging from simple and harmless D-class to difficult, chakra consuming, and deadly S-class, and even a few forbidden ones. After that we moved on to Taijutsu. My form was horrible, and barely even resembled Taijutsu at all. She taught me some basic kata, and set me to work. Once I had that down she taught me the rest of the form. I didn't have it mastered, but I did know it. Then she told me to get weights. She made me wear them, and once I had mastered the form, she taught me another. As I kept on mastering forms, she would teach me one after another. She would increase my weights as soon as I grew accustomed to them. Eventually I had mastered all the forms she had to teach me, including clan Taijutsu forms. After that, she had me sit down and create my own, unique form. Once I had it down, she had me work on it over and over until I could literally do it in my sleep. The training up to there took up about a year. We moved on to Seals next. I studied for maybe close to a year and a half for them, but it was worth it. She had me tested too. I am a Seal Master." He pulled a necklace out from underneath his kimono. It had five crystals on it, all of them different colors.

"The first crystal, the white one, signified that I was an Apprentice Sealer. The second one, the pale orange one, signified Novice Sealer. The third, the navy blue one, signified Junior Sealer. The fourth, the silver, signified a Senior Sealer. The last one, the gold, declares that I am a Seal Master. They all have specific seal carved on the back of them. That seal denotes the authenticity of the crystals, and depending on the design, just who my tester was." He turned the crystals around, showing a phoenix and a dragon, both of which were curled around a Yin-yang symbol. The adults gasped, and Jiraiya fell off of the window sill and onto the floor of the office.

"You got tested by Kuroyoshi Aya herself??!! How?!" Jiraiya was shocked. No one had even seen Aya for years. He had only had the pleasure of meeting her once, and he had been amazed by her skill. That had been shortly before she had gone missing. After a year passed she had been presumed dead. Kuroyoshi Aya had been called the Mistress of Seals, and for good reason. She was known for her skill in them. She was just as good, if not better, than Minato in Seals. If the Gaki (3) had been tested by her, and had still gotten his Mastery crystal, than that meant that he had true skills in the art.

"Kyuubi-hime knew where she was. She led me to her and she tested me every couple of months. She did tell me to tell you this though. She said that she was probably going to be dead within a year or two of me getting my mastery crystal, and that she wanted you to tell the other Seal Masters that you know, that I am her apprentice and legacy regarding Seals. She said that she was disappointed that you never taught me the Art of Sealing, especially considering who my Father is. She passed all of her techniques on to me and taught me all that she knew." He stopped, as he saw the look of admiration on the faces of the sensei's and Tsunade and Jiraiya. He raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Anyway, that leaves about a year and a half left, I think. After my study on seals, Kyuubi-hime made me switch from using weights to gravity seals." All of the occupants of the room stared at him in disbelief, jaws hanging on the ground. Gai-sensei spoke up after a minute full of shocked silence.

"Y-you mean to tell us, that you had on so many weights that your body actually allowed the use of gravity seals??!!" his tone was full of shock, and wonder. He frowned for a second before his face filled with amazement.

"Wait, you said _seals_ how many seals do you have, and what level are you on?!" he demanded.

"I currently have 5 gravity seals. There is one on each arm and leg, and one on my chest. The one on my chest is on level 3, while my arms and legs are on a level 4."

Next to speak was Tenten.

"Seriously??? Dude, Lee doesn't even have half of the weight required before he can use one level 1 gravity seal!"

The others were all in shock at this revelation, including one Uchiha Sasuke. Now however, he finally understood how Naruto was so fast when they battled a little over a week ago. Naruto continued with his tale, completely disregarding the reactions of the people around him.

"While I trained my body with the gravity seals, Kyuubi-hime decided to teach me all she knew about the Demonic Arts. Considering whom she is, that was quite a bit. By the time she had taught me only some of what she knew, almost an entire year had passed. She decided to wait to teach me any more of the Demonic Arts, and she also decided that I was to travel around the Elemental Nations and to pick up as many ninjutsu as I could. She also taught me ways to combine my elemental affinities to create my own unique jutsu. She said that if I developed them enough, they _could_ eventually become a Kekkei Genkai. As I went traveling, I somehow ended up in the strangest of situations. Eventually I would end up helping or saving someone using my new elemental ninjutsu. As a result I got a reputation, and a nickname." He grinned when he noticed the eyes of some of his former classmates widen.

End Chapter

A/N this was longer than this, so I split it into a couple of chapters. I hope you liked it, and I should have the next chapter up by may 16th so please wait!! I hope the longer chapters make up a little bit for how late I was….. anyway, on to the translation thingy!!

I know that this sounds kinda clichéd, or even just like other fanfictions, but it works so I'm using it!!

This is kind of my own opinion of his early childhood, because I really don't see someone just willing to teach the 'demon child' hhow to read or write, so yeah…

Gaki = brat, or kid.


	5. Chapter 4: Reputation? Oto's destruction

Snow White Queen

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: All across the Elemental Nations. There is a legend. It is about a teenage boy. It states that he is said to be able to control water, snow, ice, and to some extent, the weather. His Name? Uzumaki Naruto. His title? Snow White Queen.

Warning: just some coarse language, or cursing if you prefer, but whatever. Um, also a teensy bit of gore I think…. Also, you will probably be hating Sakura by the end of this chapter ^^;;

Chapter 4: Reputation? And what happened in Sound.

"I'm sure that at least some of you, if not all, have probably heard of me." Naruto scowled for a minute, before he sighed and continued.

"When I was traveling around the border between Takigakure (1) and Tsuchi no Kuni (2), I was traveling with a small merchant family when we were attacked by rogue ninjas. It was then that I learned of my nickname. It turns out, that I had been mistaken for a girl when I was in the land of Earth. People had originally been referring to me as 'Hime-sama' (3), and when they saw me fighting off some ninja in the town they gave me the nickname 'Snow White Queen', because of my appearance, and my techniques. I didn't learn of this until some of the ninja that were a part of the same group that had attacked the town, called me the nickname during battle. I brushed it off thinking they had mistaken me for someone else. I was wrong. About a month after that, I was traveling alone when I was attacked by some low class rogue ninja who decided they would kill me for the bounty on my head. I neutralized them. I searched them for a bingo book, and lo and behold, there was a picture of me taken from my travels. Under my name was the title 'Snow White Queen' and some information on my techniques, and some personal info, including my supposed gender. Waterfall had issued an order for me to be caught 'dead or alive' with a rather nice bounty to go with it. The next time I was ambushed by a group of Waterfall ninja, I found out that I had been bumped up to a low A class, with an order to kill me if possible. I left one of the ninja alive, but wounded, and sent him off with some new information for them to put on my Bingo Book profile. That was probably a month ago. Kyu-hime told me to then start traveling back to Konoha, but to make a slight detour to Oto first. How could I resist? I saw a chance to kill four birds with one stone. I would get the opportunity to get Sasuke here and bring him back to the village. I could also get back at him in our fight for that despicable move he pulled in our last fight 8 years ago. I would also be able to kill that damned snake bastard too. And last, but certainly not least, I would get the chance to test a few new jutsu that I had. That was quite the day….."

(A/N I haven't tried writing a battle scene yet, but I apologize if it's really bad. I will be using a mix of English and Japanese names for the jutsu, but most of them are probably going to be English ^^; )

~~FLASHBACK~~

_It was a beautiful day out. However, it wasn't meant to last. In the small village of Sound, people were milling around, doing chores, working, or just playing and relaxing. _

_Suddenly, the sky clouded over, blocking out the sun. However, instead of rain, large pieces of ice rained upon them. The ice was infused with chakra, as the storm had been chakra generated. As the ice hit someone, it would stick to the person, and it would stay there until the chakra ran out. Quickly, shinobi found shelter from the ice while civilians were caught in the storm. They would end up incased in ice until they died of hypothermia, or suffocation. A large spike of chakra had all shinobi turning to the village gates. A sudden gust of wind forced said gates open. There stood a figure with long golden hair that reached past his waist. His eyes were a blue that changed shades, almost making them look like a churning ocean. They glowed with an inner power, making his almost angelic and feminine face look quite fierce. That coupled with his white kimono and silk slippers made him look like an avenging angel bringing retribution upon a town of sinners. Quickly he made hand signs. So fast in fact, that even the most experienced Jounin present at the time could only see blurs._

_A dragon of ice came out of seemingly no where and plowed through the village causing death and destruction. Some of the Jounin recognized the person; this was the Snow White Queen, Wielder of Water and Wind._

_Suddenly a loud voice called out over the storm._

"_I, the Snow White Queen, have come to destroy the leader of Otogakure (8). I am not here to needlessly kill, but if you get in my way I will do so. I will not stop you from leaving the village. Feel free to run far, far, away from here. This is the Destruction of the Village Hidden in the Sound!" _

_The shinobi, kunoichi, and civilians all heeded his advice and began to flee as fast as possible from the village. True to his word, he did not try to stop them as they ran past him to leave. Only a handful of shinobi and civilians each that were loyal to Orochimaru stayed. They were quickly taken care of. _

_As Naruto walked through the streets to where Orochimaru's underground headquarters were he performed various jutsu that destroyed the town as he went. Finally he cancelled the techniques. The storm quit, and the various dragons of Wind, Water and Ice all dissipated. Everything was quiet and calm as the sun was revealed once again. The destroyed village sparkled with ice and frost covering almost every surface, and covering up the bodies of the people caught in the storm, or whom had refused to leave. Silently killing guards as he went, he entered the headquarters. _

_Encountering the meager ANBU of Oto, Naruto stopped._

"_You may not pass any further. We will protect Orochimaru-sama at all costs."_

_Raising an eyebrow at the loyalty shown to the slimy snake, Naruto started a string of intricate and difficult hand signs._

"_Demonic Art: Deadly Wind." (4) He took a breath and softly blew the air out of his lungs. _

_There was a soft sound, like that of a breeze. The air that escaped his lungs was black. It swirled before quickly encasing the heads of each ANBU. When they inhaled the black air, they dropped to the floor, clawing their throats and coughing. One by one, they dropped to the floor like dead flies._

_Swiftly walking past the dead bodies, Naruto continued on his way._

_Sitting at his desk, Orochimaru was doing his paperwork. He had not finished with Sasuke's training, and as such, had had to postpone the body transfer again. He was not happy because of that. However, he would be able to transfer bodies with Sasuke within the month this time. He sighed when he felt a disturbance from the village. He frowned when nothing else happened._

'_Maybe it was someone training…'_

_He went back to his work when there was another disturbance; this time from in front of his door. Said door was blasted in by a huge gust of wind that picked him up and slammed him up against the wall. In walked a figure that he instantly recognized as the almost infamous Snow White Queen. Before he could do anything, large, jagged chunks of ice had his arms and legs all pierced and stuck to the stone wall behind him. As if it was an extra precaution, a piece of ice also pierced his abdomen to the wall. He gasped with pain as the chill started to flood his body from the ice. He looked closely at the figure in his doorway before gasping. _

"_Y-you're Uzumaki N-naruto!" he laughed raspily. "To think that you have become this powerful…" Naruto just stared at him._

"_I am here to kill you Orochimaru of the three legendary Sannin."_

_Orochimaru's eyes widened before he started laughing. However, due to his weakened state, and his laughter, he never saw the blade of wind heading straight for his neck. He was beheaded with a smile on his face. Naruto sealed the head in a scroll before leaving the room, leaving Orochimaru's headless body still hanging on the wall. (5)_

_As he continued on to where he assumed Sasuke was he ran into Kabuto. Kabuto hadn't noticed Naruto just yet, as he was going over medical reports for Orochimaru. Seeing an opportunity, he took it. He quickly made some intricate and difficult hand signs._

'_Demonic Art: Frozen blood.' (6)_

_Quietly he blew some air in Kabuto's direction. The air glittered with a deadly frost as it slowly moved to where Kabuto was standing. He inhaled the glittering air, not noticing it as he concentrated on the medical reports. As he walked past where Naruto was hiding, he started feeling cold. Frowning he ignored it. However, before he could make it 20 steps away from Naruto, he collapsed, convulsing. Suddenly he quit breathing, dead from a literally frozen heart. Cutting off the head for the bounty and sealing it away as well, he continued on his way._

_Eventually he made it to the room where Sasuke's chakra signature was residing. Entering he was face to face with Sasuke, who was on the bed. Sasuke stood up, unsheathing his sword along the way. Trusting his instinct that was telling him to act quickly, he made more of the difficult hand signs._

"_Demonic Art: Living Death" (7)_

_He took a deep breath and, quickly running to stand in front of Sasuke, blew the grayish mist into Sasuke's face. Before he realized what was happening, Sasuke's eyes drooped before closing all the way and he slumped forward. Naruto stepped to the side, hearing a satisfying crunch as he hit the ground. He then tied him up before leaving the village._

_Once outside of the village, he put Sasuke down. He turned to face the deserted and desolate little village that was now in ruins. Making the intricate hand signs of the demonic arts, he continued with his plan._

"_Demonic Art: Encasing Ice Prison." (8) Naruto snapped out is arms, with his clawed hands pointing downwards. He slowly drew them upwards, until the points of his claws were pointing upward to the sun, his arms above his head. As he had raised his arms, the ground rumbled and shook, as if an earthquake was taking place. Instead, the earth around the small village gave way to thick walls of ice. The ice slowly drew up from the ground, eventually encasing the village in a block of hollow ice. Each wall was 4 feet thick, obscuring the view of the village, making it seem like a dark haze was incased in the ice. _

_Naruto exhaled, with sweat dripping down his face. He brought his hands down, and started a string of regular hand signs. _

"_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō." (9) The ground surrounding the village started to spiral inwards, sucking the ice covered village underground with it. Eventually the entire village, ice coverings and all, were 12 feet underground with the earth covering it up. Naruto surveyed his work, marveling at the fact that the area looked like nothing had ever been there, except for maybe a field at one point in time. The entire area was just a large field of dirt that would begin to grow grass eventually, further hiding the fact that there had ever been a village there._

_He turned around, away from the village and towards the direction of Konoha, and brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit it hard enough to draw blood. Making more hand signs, he slammed his hand on the ground. A large cloud of smoke erupted from where his hand was. Stepping back he waited for the smoke to dissipate. In its place was a horse sized fox the color of fresh snow with four tails. He smiled._

"_Hello, Yuki-san(10). Can you do me a favor? I'm afraid I've used quite a chunk of my chakra, and I can't walk all the way to Konoha. Can you take me there?" he was polite, because he was exhausted and didn't want to offend the large fox, therefore denying him an easy ride to Konoha. He was extatic when she nodded her assent before lowering to the ground to allow him to climb onto her back. She used one of her tails to pick up the Uchiha, before setting off for Konoha. Noticing how truly tired he was, she spoke._

"_Naruto-kun, please rest. I will stop somewhere later for you to wash off at, but rest until we get there. I will watch over you and this one." She lifted her tail, allowing him to see Sasuke. He consented before he wrapped his arms around her neck, and fell into a deep sleep._

~~ FLASHBACK-KAI~~

They were shocked. Nothing else could explain their reactions to his story. It was wide-eyed, jaw-dropping shock. As the silence engulfed the room, Naruto started to dig around in his kimono. Finally, he pulled out a scroll. Eyes widened further when they realized just _what_ was in that scroll. He handed the scroll to Tsunade. She eyed it before sighing. She motioned for him to get off of the desk, which he did. The scroll was rolled out and onto the desk. Two sealing circles were revealed. Biting her thumb and smearing the blood across each seal caused a poof of smoke to obscure the scroll. Two heads were revealed, one of Orochimaru with an expression of extreme humor on his face, and mouth open as if laughing, and the other of Kabuto with confusion and fear on his own face. Tsunade made some hand seals before placing a green chakra covered hand on the head of the snake Sannin. Her eyes widened.

"It really _is_ Orochimaru! The real body, no substitute or anything!" quickly, she placed her hand on Kabuto's head.

"It's true for him too! They're both the real deal…. Congratulations Naruto, you just earned a lot of money." The others looked questioningly at her. Seeing their looks, she responded.

"Orochimaru is an S-classed missing-nin, so his head is worth 1,000,000 ryo. Kabuto is an A-ranked rogue-nin, and I put a 990,000 ryo bounty on his head. All together, Naruto here just earned 1,990,000 ryo for turning in their heads." Their eyes widened at such a large amount of money. (11) Tsunade then pulled out a new ink brush, red ink, and a large black book. She opened the book to a certain page and marked it with two large red X's. She then turned the book around so everyone could see it.

"This is the Hokage's master copy of the Bingo book. All Kages have one. When one of our ninja comes to us with a person, or a person's head that was in the bingo book, we then have to turn to the page where that person is listed and mark them off." She showed the pictures of three people on the page, two of which were Orochimaru and Kabuto. The other person was a random Iwa (12) chuunin. While Orochimaru and Kabuto were marked in red, the chuunin was marked in black.

"If a person is marked in black, than that means that they have been captured, and are still alive. If they have been marked off in red, than that means they have been killed. Each master copy is linked through a seal to every bingo book in the shinobi nations." She turned to the back of the book, where said seal was placed.

"If someone is marked off in the master copy, than all of the other Bingo Books automatically mark that person off as well. It's rather complex. Unsurprisingly, it was the 4th who came up with it. After the war with Iwa had ended, The Third found his notes, and told Jiraiya to make it. When the other Kages were approached by the Third with the idea, they were wary. However, after a demonstration they decided to implement its use throughout the Shinobi Nations." The slightly dumbfounded shinobi in the room nodded, while the ones who already knew about it just stood or sat where they were.

Naruto sat back on the desk once Tsunade placed the book in the drawer she had taken it out of and had re-sealed the heads of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"So that's my story. Any questions?" Tsunade spoke first.

"You've mentioned 'Demonic Arts' techniques. What are they?" Scratching his head before crossing his arms naruto closed his eyes in a fox like manner.

"I can't go into detail, but think of them as a Demon's version of our Jutsu. There are a lot more hand signs that you have to learn, and they are very intricate. It took me close to two weeks to just learn all of them with Shadow Clones helping me." Jiraiya piped in at this.

"What do you mean by 'with Shadow clones helping me'?"

"I mean just that. Surely someone has already figured this out before now?" when the room at large just gave him confused looks, he face palmed and almost fell off of the desk.

"Fricken Christ! And you people called _me_ dense! Ok, you know how when someone uses a shadow clone, once said clone is dispersed the original gets the memories of whatever the clone learned right?" Only Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade nodded their heads. This time Naruto _did_ fall off of the desk. Leaping up he pointed a clawed hand at the rest of the room.

"Dense! _Dense!_ The whole lot of you are all _dense!_" he exclaimed. He huffed at them, pouting, before he sat on the desk with his legs crossed so that he wouldn't fall again.

"Okay, when a shadow clone is dispersed, the original gets all of that clones memories. When I realized this, I also realized the many possibilities for training this could cause. If a clone and myself both trained on chakra control, then the time it took me to learn or master that specific technique would only take half the time. With the size of my chakra stores, I can exponentially decrease the amount it takes for me to learn most things. The only thing it doesn't help me with is developing my muscles and other physical things like that. Understand now?" They nodded. It did make sense too. Too bad that no one else had realized that…..

"_Anyway, _as I was saying, the Demonic Arts are similar to our jutsu. The differences? The hands seals are a whole hell of a lot more intricate, and more difficult to learn. Screw one up in the middle of a technique and you are just as liable to turned into a charred chicken, as they are to turn you into a fluffy bunny." There was a collective blink around the room at the fluffy bunny part.

"The other difference is that instead of chakra, they use youki. (13) Youki is like a more malevolent, condensed version of chakra. A small amount of youki is equivalent to a lot of chakra. It is also really poisonous to a regular human. In example, if I were to use a Demonic Arts technique on one of you right now, because we are all in close proximity to each other, you would be exposed to youki easily and you would get an advanced case of chakra poisoning and you would likely die. Understand now?" They all nodded, most of them with wide-eyed expressions. Kiba then raised his hand. Naruto nodded to him.

"So, are you saying that you are, essentially, a full-blooded demon?"

Naruto, and most of the room, just stared at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _really_ just _now_ realizing this?" Naruto's voice held amusement and incredulity.

Kiba blushed and nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Yes Kiba, I am a full demon now. Does this change anything? Are you all going to run away from me in terror because I have the power to kill you easily, or are you going to act like you are really my friends and stand by my side with pride and dignity?"

Everyone seemed to go silent at this. Naruto got up and stood at the window, his back to the view of the village. His sharp blue eyes swept over the crowded room, his face expressionless.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both went and stood at his sides, Tsunade on his right, Jiraiya his left. She put a hand on his shoulder, and Jiraiya crossed his arms. Their pride for Naruto, the kid they considered a son, was visible to all who cared to look. Next to move to his side was, surprisingly, Shikamaru. He stood in front of Naruto and bowed his head in respect before slouching off to lean against the window ledge. Iruka, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba followed closely behind him. Kakashi and Gai also joined the group of people around him. Asuma and Kurenai were a little more skeptical, but they also joined his side. The only people left were Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke, unsurprisingly, just sneered at them all before turning away. Sakura bit her lip. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She looked at Sasuke, then Naruto. Their eyes locked together.

She averted her eyes and slowly shook her head. She bowed politely and left, the click of the door closing shut echoing in the heavy silence.

If she had cared to look, she would have seen that Naruto's beautiful blue eyes held pain, sorrow, disappointment, and most of all, betrayal.

End Chapter

A/N ok, I finally got this out! Good news and bad news! Bad news: I have to go to summer school to get a couple of credits that I need. Good news: I shall be posting a few oneshots in the next couple of days, or if I'm lucky, hours. I hoped you liked this chapter! Plz review letting me know what your opinion is! My updating schedule should even out a little for the next couple of chapters, but once school starts again, it will most likely get a bit rocky. Anyway! O.O over 4,000 hits? *faints* omg! I didn't think my story would _ever _be that popular. *in catatonic shock* I thank all of the reveiews that I have received! The reviewers (for ch. 4 and the author's note that I took down) are;

**Shadow-The Black Queen, nobother, , Mitsu Amarante, aurla0, Kaitou Ryuki, ****kawaii-kunoichi****, ****loveless0097****, ****Evil E. Evil****.**

You guys are amazing! When I get reviews, it makes me want to write more! ^^ I'm so glad you reviewed!

Translation thingy!

1) Village Hidden in the Waterfall

2) The Land of Earth

3) Lady Princess, or a respectful way of referring to a princess or a woman in a powerful position, like Tsunade.

4) Demonic Arts : Deadly Wind is a wind based demon technique. Basically, the air that Naruto breathes out when using this technique is saturated with youki. When someone inhales this black air, it immediately starts to suffocate the victim by clogging the air ways, depriving the victim of oxygen and slowly suffocating them. The only way to reverse the effect, is for Naruto to cancel the technique, which makes the air dissolve into nothing, taking the youki with it.

5) I know, this makes Naruto seem extremely overpowered, but I have a reason! Orochimaru was at his weakest. He didn't think Naruto was powerful enough to actually kill him, temporarily forgetting his weakened state. He let his guard down completely, so he never saw the attack coming. So it was actually a fluke -_-;

6) Demonic Arts: Frozen Blood is a combination attack. It combines wind and water to create an ice element. It is tiny ice particles that have traces of youki in them. When one unknowingly breathes in the ice, it enters the bloodstream immediately, traveling all the way to the heart. The particles freeze the heart and all blood in the body with the help of the youki. There is no cure. Because blood flows to the brain, it is an instant kill as it stops both the heart and the brain.

7) Demonic Art: Living Death is a medical based demon technique. In medical techniques, the youki is not harmful, unless the user, in this case Naruto, wishes it to be. The youki attacks the brain activity, and temporarily slows it, causing the victim to fall into a temporary coma that only lasts a few days.

8) Demonic Art: Encasing Ice Prison is another ice based attack. It is used for wide scale damage. It pulls water from the air and underground and freezes it. It then incases whatever the user wishes. The walls are thick and usually indestructible. With enough youki, it can even last centuries without melting.

9) Doton: Retsudo Tenshō- Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inward on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. (Source was Narutopedia)

10) Yuki means snow. I know, unoriginal, but I couldn't really think of anything else….. it was either that or Shiro-chan, shiro meaning white….

11) I don't know if this is true, but I'm just guessing….. If it isn't than please correct me, and tell me what is right.

12) Iwa = Rock

13) Youki- demonic energy.

**READ THIS SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT CONCERNS THE STORY!**

A/n 2! Ok, time for pairings! I will list a couple of suggestions, but you can add in a suggestion or two. I will tell you right now, pairings I REFUSE to write.

I refuse to write NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, and SasuNaru for this story. Chances are, this will be a YAOI story. If a het pairing gets enough votes, I might, _might_, do a little interaction between that couple, but the main pairing will be Yaoi, or there might not even be a pairing. There will be a poll on my Profile, but you can also send in a review or a PM. In the end, it is MY decision what pairing I will do, or won't do. However, your opinions are valuale to me, so I want to take them into consideration. I will stop taking requests and I will close the poll on the 20th of June.

My options so far;

ItaNaru

KibaNaru

NejiNaru

KankuroNaru

And that's all I have so far. Ther is one established pairing, and that is ShinoHina. I need feedback for this ok? Also! I will be posting a few Oneshots at random intervals this week. I will post Two of them Tonight. This is because of my delays in updating, and the fact that my story has hit over 4,000 Hits! Feel free to take a look at them, though you probably wont want to. Also! I am helping a friend write her first story! It is called High School Days, by Water-kitty. It is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, set in a high school setting. Its different, good and hilarious! It's a yaoi, with the main pairing being GaaraHarry. Plz, go check it out, you might like it, I know I did!

Thnx for everything!

~KKT.


	6. Notice: PLEASE READ!

Notice: PLEASE READ!

Ok, I know that you guys are disappointed with my lack of update, but I seem to have hit a bump in the road called 'Writer's Block'. However! This is my last week of Summer School! This means that soon I will have a whole month to type up more chappies for SWQ, so that I can get back ahead of schedule so that this doesn't happen again. If I don't get ahead of schedule than this **will** happen again. I have a lot on my plate right now; I'm working on SWQ, a challenge, various oneshots, odd jobs around the house, helping a friend with her own fanfic story, looking for a part-time job so that I can earn money, and helping to organize a cosplay based off of the fanfic 'Ripples' by Yellow Mask, while helping one other person sew and altogether make all of the costumes for said cosplay… I just can't seem to catch a break lately….. -_- anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE just hold tight, and please don't abandon me! With any luck, the next chappie will be up in a week or two, okay?

A desperate author who needs more **time!**

~KKT


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE SWQ on Hiatus

HIGHLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, I am really, really, _**really**_, sorry to say this, but my writer's block just isn't letting me type up any chapters for Snow White Queen.

Instead of just sitting at my computer staring at a blank Document trying to think of _something_ to type up, I am going to put SWQ on a **TEMPORARY HIATUS.** *cringe* God, I do NOT want to do this, but I think I need to take a small break from SWQ. I am going to take a small break from the Naruto fandom in general as well.

In an attempt to get the creative juices flowing (god that sounds so wrong -_-), I am going to try my hand at writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. If you follow this fandom, I should have some info about the story up on my profile in a week or so after I thoroughly edit said profile.

PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! JUST PLEASE TRY TO HANG IN THERE, PLEASE!

TT-TT

On another, slightly more angry and yet amused note;

**(Warning for excessive language use -_- ;)**

Ok, on June 15, 2010 at 5:47 pm, I got my first flame for SWQ! Now, I will warn you, my readers, now. If you flame my story, I _will_ make an example out of you, unless you have a valid reason to flame me. HOWEVER! If you are like the anonymous reviewer **Kenny**, and flame my story for no apparent reason, than I reserve the right to verbally abuse you, tear you a new asshole, cut off your non-existent balls and feed them to you.

Kenny's pathetic and weak little flame was this;

Get yourself a better titile for the story for fuck sake.

You know, when I got this little flame, I was amused and a little disappointed at the same time. I expected something, oh I don't know, a little more serious for my first flame. Not some pansy assed, pathetic little coward trying to be all tough and flame me for my _story title._ And it is spelled T-I-T-L-E not T-I-T-I-L-E (I just happen to be a slight spelling/grammar Nazi…. .. even to the point where my friend has requested I look over her story chappies before she posts them). Read a dictionary dipshit, or at least learn how to spell properly before you try to flame me. I feel insulted that you would be so pathetic and _cowardly_. You read the prologue, which doesn't say much about a story except some basic info, and you flame me as an anonymous reviewer _just to tell me to change my story title._ Let's get a couple things straight here. **I** am the author, not you. This is **my** story, not yours. Now, I may not be completely brilliant, or talented, and I _know_ that I am using a couple of clichéd and overused themes here, but I can do whatever the fuck I want in MY story! If I wanted to, I could name my story "Girly Naruto, Wielder of Water"! But I didn't! Why? Because I was listening to Evanescence's 'Snow White Queen' while thinking of a title for MY FIRST STORY! I thought the title fit my story, and if you read more than just the prologue, than you _might_ agree! I'm, not saying you would, but you never really know, now do you? What would you suggest for a title, hmm?

In my opinion, you are a pathetic, cowardly, asshat little bitch with no balls, and a dick smaller than your own thumb that is just looking for some attention. Well, congratulations! You got it. Now go fuck yourself dickwad and leave me the fucking hell alone.

Also, a very dear friend of mine wished for me to add this little note of hers as well.

please tag this onto your next update

NearKunn:

Dear Trool. Nice to meet you Kenny was it? Ahem, I have a couple questions for you.

1.) wtf is a "titile" I'm confused. Did you mean titty or title you fucking dumbass?

2.) If you did mean title wtf does that have to do with the story? As the title does have quite a lot to do with the story. This is almost as bad as you questioning her for the penname she goes by. It's the quality of the story that counts not the title the author chooses.

3.) How could you possibly hate this story? This is EPIC!

4.) Why must you be trollin? HUH? Why the troolin? Tell MEH!

Okay, I'm done.

**END RANT**.

I wanted to post that interesting paragraph or five with the next chappie of SWQ, but since I don't when I will be updating it, I decided to put it in this instead….. anyway, please don't lose hope on me! I promise it won't be a year before I update again, so please just hang in there! If you are horribly upset by this, then please, don't hesitate to flame me as an author if you must.

Terribly upset and slightly depressed,

~KKT


	8. Second to last AN

A/N: Okay. I know you guys were probably excited, hoping that this note meant that I would start on SWQ again. Eh. Right and wrong. I will be starting up again, BUT, it is going to be as a new story, a re-write. I was looking at SWQ from a different perspective, courtesy of my friend who has agreed to be my beta, and I realized that I did a bad job on it. A REALLY bad job.

I started this when I was 13, 14 years old tops. I'm older now, and after consideration, I've realized that my writing style has changed. Not a lot, but enough to make a difference. My plans for this story have also changed, just a teensy bit.

I'll be starting on the re-write soon, especially since I'm currently on Spring Break, with only 5 weeks of school left after that till summer vacation. Depending on finances though, I might be going to Colorado for a couple weeks this summer, and I might not have internet access.

Anyway, I won't be changing much about the first couple of chapters, if anything. Once I post the re-write, I'll post another A/N letting you know. After that, I'm changing the title of this story to Snow White Queen Original.

Thanks for all of your patience and support regarding all of this. I love you guys soooo much. Also, as a side note, SWQ has officially gotten 10,968 hits, is in 5 C2's, has 52 reviews, 61 favorites, and 73 alerts. You guys ROCK!

~KKT

P.S. ~ If you guys have any questions on why I'm re-writing, then just put them in a review, and I'll answer them in the next A/N. Thanks for everything you guys.


	9. Apologies

Apologies

I tried. I REALLY did. But, for several reasons I wish to keep to myself, I CANNOT Re-write, or Finish SWQ. I will be putting it up for adoption should anyone wish to continue it. Otherwise, SWQ will remain Abandoned. SWQ was looking like it might've been a masterpiece one day, but I am not the one who will make it so. All I ask, is that should someone wish to continue it, use my idea, or even to continue it, is that I be mentioned as the one who first posted the Original SWQ. If anyone is interested, I also have a few notes and Ideas that pertain to SWQ. Thank you ALL for your Patience, Encouragement, and faithful reading of this story. I'm just not enough for it to flourish and blossom as it should.

Regretfully,

~Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi


End file.
